


A Brief Glance at the Morning

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Baby Thomas [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Baby Thomas, Kid Fic, M/M, so soft, soft, this is all toni's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Per a prompt request, some fluffy morning baby time.





	A Brief Glance at the Morning

Sonny wakes up first on Saturday. He gets out of bed, making sure to keep the blankets tucked around Rafael. The sun's just coming up, but Thomas is fully awake in his crib. He gurgles good morning and flings his arms back and forth when Sonny looks down at him. Sonny smiles and scoops him up, humming quietly as he changes Thomas into a fresh diaper then wraps him in a blanket and carries him into the kitchen. 

"We're gonna make breakfast for _Papi_ ," Sonny tells Thomas as he clicks on the coffee pot. "But we'll feed you first." 

Thomas gums at Sonny's shirt and opens and closes his tiny hands on his chest. Sonny presses a kiss to the top of his head as he puts a bottle of formula in the microwave. He pulls down a pan for eggs and sets it on the stove while singing under his breath. 

"...what to say to you. You have my eyes. You have your mother's name. When you came--" Sonny cuts off when the microwave beeps. He lifts Thomas higher onto his shoulder so he can test the formula on his forearm. The temperature is safe, so Sonny gets Thomas tucked into the curve of his left arm and slips the bottle in his mouth. Thomas starts suckling instantly and presses his hands against the bottle. His hands are too small to hold it properly, but he's started to figure out the motion. Sonny moves his own hand down so he's touching Thomas's fingers while he eats. 

"Your _Papi's_ been working too hard," Sonny tells him. "He thinks I haven't noticed him sneaking case files for his bedtime reading." Sonny looks up when he hears the bedroom door open. "Pretend like I didn't say that." Thomas stares at him and keeps eating. 

"Morning," Rafael says, hiding a yawn behind his hand. He pauses as he reaches for the coffee pot and looks at Sonny and Thomas. His eyes go soft, and he walks around the counter to kiss Sonny on the cheek and nuzzle at the top of Thomas's head.

Sonny smiles at him. "Hey there, _Papi._ "

"Hi," Rafael says against the downy fluff of Thomas's hair. He trails a finger down Thomas's arm, and Thomas shifts his gaze to him. He burbles a smile around the bottle nipple, and formula trails down his chin. "We need to work on your manners, young man."

Sonny grins at them both and tips the bottle so Thomas can get the last of the formula. "If you'll burp him, I'll get breakfast started." He doesn't say anything about Rafael's brief hesitation before holding out his hands to take Thomas. Thomas is coming up on three months, and Rafael's been absolutely committed to being a good father while still clearly holding onto some doubts about his competence. Sonny's heart aches at how much he loves them both. He passes Thomas over, then tilts Rafael's chin up so he can kiss him on the mouth. 

"How am I doing?" Rafael asks as he shifts Thomas onto his shoulder so he can burp him.

"You're great," Sonny says. "You're nothing but great."

**Author's Note:**

> Sonny's singing "Dear Theodosia" from Hamilton. Because I am a sap.


End file.
